Strawberry of the Leaf
by VenomSpider33
Summary: On the eve of the Kyuubi attack, Minato summons a Death God, but thos one comes from another universe. How will Ichigo impact the Naruverse? And an important question: What happens when a madman gets bored ruling one universe? Living Kushina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to give credit to dude932's story the Leaf's Own Soul Reaper, which gave me the inspiration for this story. I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

Minato Namikaze looked at the Nine-Tailed Fox in front of him. He had exhausted almost all his chakra transporting the Fox and fighting that masked man. He had enough chakra left for his summoning jutsu, and quickly made the hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Death God Summoning." He said, and watched as an orange-haired teenager clad in a black robe with a massive sword on his back, stepped from the gate he opened, looking confused. When he saw Minato, the boy picked him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" The boy said, and now it was Minato's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? You're the Death God for this world, right?" Minato said, and the boy's anger seemed to rise.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I was in the middle of a date, so I suggest you send me back." He said, when they heard a loud, booming voice in their heads.

**"****It is too late for that, Ichigo Kurosaki. The energy from the rift that pulled you here weakened the seal on Aizen's prison, and he was able to escape. He has already begun to reshape the world to his image. I'm afraid your friends and family are already lost." **The voice said, and the boy seemed saddened by this, dropping to his knees. He turned to Minato, throwing a punch at him, who blocked, but it felt like he was getting hit by both Tsunade AND the Raikage, despite the boy's age.

"Please, I used up all my strength bringing you here. Please, look after my wife and son." Minato said, feeling his strength leave his body.

"Wait, you're wife and son? Why are you using your life to bring me here?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, that creature you see over there is the Nine-Tailed Fox. I'm going to seal it inside my son." Minato said, and Ichigo looked shocked at that.

"Why the hell would you seal that thing inside your son?" He asked.

"Don't worry; it's a relatively painless procedure. It won't affect him in any adverse way, and the only difference between him and any other children will be his parentage. Please, can you be a big brother for him. Look after my wife." Minato said.

"Now, why the hell should I listen to the person who dragged me away from my home, let a madman loose, and wants to seal a giant fox inside his own son?" Ichigo asked, and the voice spoke again.

**"****Because he is an honorable man, Kage, shinobi, husband, and father.**The voice said, and Ichigo considered this for a moment.

"Alright fine." He said, and Minato smiled.

"Thank you. Please, tell Kushina and Naruto… I love them." He said, and Ichigo was enveloped in a searing white light. However, no one noticed a masked man spying on the meeting, and narrowed his one visible eye.

"So, the Fourth Hokage managed to summon a Death God, and one from another universe at that. This could prove… detrimental to my plans. No matter, I will deal with it." He said, and vanished without a trace.

Ichigo awoke sometime later, and assumed he was back in bed. "Dammit, what did I eat last night?" He asked to no one in particular, and the events of the night before played out. He'd been eating at a fancy new restaurant with Rukia for his birthday, she had just given him his present, and then he found himself in front of that Minato guy. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, punching the wall so hard it cracked, spider web style. He was about to yell more when he saw a red haired woman in a hospital gown run past the alleyway he was in, and saw her being chased.

"Give us the demon! Let us finish what the Fourth started, Kushina!" One of them yelled, and Ichigo remembered that Minato had mentioned that name before he died. Going to see what was going on, he saw the woman holding a bundle in her arms being chased by a mob.

"NO! Just because he has the Nine-Tails inside of him doesn't mean he's evil!" She yelled, and one of the crowd moved towards her.

"The demon is controlling you! Give him to us, and we'll free you!" he said, when they all heard an angry voice yell out.

"HEY! Get the hell away from her!" He yelled, and they turned to see a teenager in a kimono with a massive sword in his hand, and some swore they saw a blue aura around him.

"No! That… THING inside the boy nearly destroyed the village!" The one who stepped towards Kushina said, and Ichigo grabbed his arm, activating his Hollow powers, just enough that his eyes turned black and yellow, and his Reiatsu turned black, and the villagers all backed away. "This isn't over, demon." The villager said, and Ichigo let his Hollow powers deactivate. He then turned to the woman.

"Thank you. If you hadn't come along when you did, they would have taken my baby, dattebane?" She said, gesturing to the bundle in her arms. Ichigo saw blond hair and what appeared to be whiskers, and the baby giggled when he saw his hair. Ichigo smiled at the baby, and then looked at the woman.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Say, do you know where I can find the wife of some guy named Minato?" He asked, and a look of sadness fell across the woman's face.

"That would be me. He gave his life to save the village from the Nine Tailed Kyuubi" She said, and then she face palmed. "Where are my manners, I'm Kushina Namikaze, and this is my son, Naruto." She said, and Ichigo could not help but smile at the child. He then noticed Kushina looked a little weak, and kept her from collapsing.

"Look, you need to get to a hospital." He said, and she merely nodded, too tired to argue. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital, and Ichigo stayed in the waiting room while the doctors took care of Kushina and Naruto. After a few minutes, an old man walked in and sat next to Ichigo, pulling out a pipe and lighting it. "Old man, are you blind? This is a hospital, don't you know there's no smoking in here?" He asked, and the old man chiuckled.

"Boy, they make a few exceptions for me." He said, and a nurse walked out.

"Excuse, Lord Third, Ichigo Kurosaki? Ms Uzumaki is asking for you both." She said.

**Evil Bastard Style: Abrupt Chapter End Jutsu! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have several more planned!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I've haven't updated in a while! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to give you guys a preview of what's to come.

"I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever one day, believe it!"

"Dammit Itachi, if you go through with this, your betraying your own beliefs!"

"I've been waiting for this. Grind, Pantera!"

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

"What? He sent you?"

"Do you understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki? You've lost."


End file.
